northfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are a cross-breed of two or more different supernatural species. The term is commonly used to describe a werewolf turned into a vampire due to the fact that they were the first supernatural hybrid to be introduced in the series. The cross-breed hybrids revealed are Witch-Vampire hybrids and Witch-Werewolf hybrids. Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage. For witch-werewolf hybrids, this includes Day Walking and being able to transform into a wolf without the Full Moon's influence. For witch-vampire hybrids, they retain their ability to practice magic and their own vampirism as a power source for their use in witchcraft. This is a skill that makes them powerful. Powers and Abilities Hybrids |-|Witch-Werewolf= *Channeling: Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *Potion Brewing: Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *Spell Casting: Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. *Divination: Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. *Super Strength: Witch-werewolf hybrids have the same strength as werewolves and evolved werewolves and are noticeably much stronger than Humans. *Super Speed: Witch-werewolf hybrids possess the same speed as werewolves and evolved werewolves; they possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness; Chris was able to duck and dodge Insidious. *Super Durability: Witch-werewolf hybrids can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. *Healing Factor: Witch-werewolf hybrids possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like Vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. Still, while vampires heal faster than werewolves, werewolves are more difficult to injure. *Super Senses: Witch-werewolf hybrids have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that exceeds their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. *Lycanthrope Enhancement: Witch-werewolf hybrids are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of their powers to give them an edge. *Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human forms and into their wolf forms. However, if a female witch-werewolf hybrid is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. *Werewolf Bite: A witch-werewolf hybrid's venom is extremely lethal to non-original vampires. While an Original vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the venom. For non-original vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, non-original vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. *Full Moon: A witch-werewolf hybrid's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon. *Immunity to Silver: Witch-werewolf hybrids are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them. |-|Vampire-Witch= *Channeling: Vampire-Witch hybrids have the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *Potion Brewing: Vampire-Witch hybrids have the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *Spell Casting: Vampire-Witch hybrids have the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. *Divination: Vampire-Witch hybrids have the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. *Super Strength: Vampire Witch hybrids have the same strength as that of non-original vampires and are noticeably much stronger Humans and slowly grow stronger with time. *Super Speed: Vampire-Witch hybrids possess the same speed as non-original vampires; able to accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *Super Agility: Vampire-Witch hybrids possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can jump with their super speed too. These abilities increase with age. *Super Senses: Vampire-Witch hybrids possess extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *Super Durability: Vampire-Witch hybrids can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart, or the head. As they get older they become more powerful. *Healing Factor: Vampire-Witch hybrids possess the ability to recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies in seconds, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *Immortality: Vampire-Witch hybrids stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, they become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections, though the exception is cancer, which can only be exacerbated by vampirism. *Day Walking: Due to their Witch heritage, Vampire-Witch hybrids are be immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on vampires. Allowing them to walk in daylight without the use of a day ring. *Enhanced Emotions: Vampire-Witch hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are magnified for vampires, allowing them to live life more intensely. *Emotional Control: Vampire-Witch hybrids have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions by "turning off" or "switching off" their humanity which is directly connected to their emotions. Doing so allows them to block out their more negative emotions, such as fear and guilt, allowing them to feed and kill without remorse. *Mind Compulsion: Vampire-Witch hybrids have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories. *Telepathy: Vampire-Witch hybrids have the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Like their physical attributes, their mental strength increases with age. **Dream Manipulation: Vampire-Witch hybrids can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping people in their dream. **Illusions: Vampire-Witch hybrids can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping people in their dream. *True Face: A Vampire-Witch hybrid's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When their true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. Their true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. Their fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. Their true face will appear for the first time, either while they drink human blood for the first time or shortly afterward. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. Weaknesses |-|Witch-Werewolf= * Blood Loss: If a witch-werewolf hybrid is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. * Broken Neck: Breaking a witch-werewolf hybrid's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation: Decapitation will result in instant death for a witch-werewolf hybrid. * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch-werewolf hybrid to inadvertently suppress their magical power. * Distraction: Denying a witch-werewolf from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. * Emotions: A witch-werewolf hybrid's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Brandon North, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. * Fire: Fire can presumably kill a witch-werewolf hybrid. It can also hurt them. * Heart Extraction: Ripping a witch-werewolf hybrid's heart out will result in instant death. * Magic: Witch-werewolf hybrids are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Mortality: Witch-werewolf hybrids can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. suffocation). * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a witch-werewolf hybrid pain and will also slow them down. However, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. |-|Witch-Vampire= * Broken Neck: Breaking a Vampire-Witch hybrid's neck will results in the witch-vampire hybrid's unconsciousness. * Decapitation: Dismembering or removing the head of a Vampire-Witch hybrid will result in an instant death. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause a Vampire-Witch hybrid to desiccate due to their vampire side, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. This process can be replicated artificially by magic. * Distraction: Denying a Witch-Vampire hybrid from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. * Emotions: A Witch-Vampire hybrid's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Brandon North, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. This may be made more intense due to a vampire's heightened emotions. * Heart Extraction: Removing a Witch-Vampire hybrid's heart will result in an instant death. * Invitation: Due to their vampire heritage, Witch-Vampire hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. * Magic: Witch-Vampire hybrids are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a Witch-Vampire hybrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Werewolf Bite: Witch-Vampire hybrids are still susceptible to the bite of a werewolf. * Wood: Stakes can harm and kill a Witch-Vampire hybrid. Unusual Weaknesses Witch-Vampire * Cancer: Although vampires cannot catch diseases and illnesses such as cancer, if a human has active cancer and is turned into a vampire, the effects of the cancer will increase. The regenerative properties of vampire blood will speed up the replication of cancer cells of and exceed normal stages of the condition. Category:Supernatural Category:Species